


The Winds Are Changing.

by stebieraewrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romace, School, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stebieraewrong/pseuds/stebieraewrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rylie Daniels. 18, invincible, and starting ALL over again. </p>
<p>Its her senior year of school, and her 'rents' think its a grand idea to move. About 1,154 miles from all things comfortable. From Toledo, Washington to San Diego, California. But all teenage spouts of anger and angst must come to an end. Join her in her journey of love and misfortune as she navigates life, school, and the shenanigans in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winds Are Changing.

Chapter 1

School, the dark oblivion of boredom, every kid hates it, until senior year. That is the year that I have been told is the easiest to accomplish- unless your parents force you to move.  
My whole life has been spent in this one street small town called Toledo, on the west side of Washington State. The most exciting thing to do is the movie theater, but where is the fun in that. There is one elementary school, one middle school and one high school, with a population of two thousand three hundred and forty-three people. I had three of the most amazing best friends, and the state champ dance team. My life was perfect; everything was falling into place.  
I know that looking at life it can be simple and yet, so harsh. Sometimes life in general can break your heart. That is all that it has done to me. My life broke my heart. I don’t really know why though. Maybe it was that my friends were always with boys, they always had someone there to love them. It could be that every one person that I like on that level looked at me like a disgrace. All I know is that my heart was broken I had given up on love by the time my parents decided to move. It would be a brand new school year, thank God for that; at least it won’t be that awkward middle of the year kind of thing. I know how it goes; I have seen it that way before.  
In a three months time I would be on the southern end of California, San Diego to be exact. I have never been to California, well except to Disneyland, but I don’t even count that seeing as I never saw anything except what was in the park. There was only one thing that I was excited for and that is the sun, the glorious, warm, inviting sun. The one thing that I know I am deprived of in Washington. I had missed the sun so much; it had been months since I had basked in the yellow warmth.  
When my mom first told me about the move, she said I would be going to one of the top schools in the West Coast, something by the name of Beach Side High School. I guess it had an incredible vocal program, so that is a plus, and of course a dance team, but I couldn’t do that, I couldn’t be a team whore. That was the one thing that I promised my girls before I left. Well they actually ambushed me; it was the last day of school.  
“Rylie! Where are you! Hello”. I could tell it was my friend Megan, my very best friend in the whole world. “Don’t you ignore me young lady, you have to wait anyways you are my ride home.  
I took Megan home every day, it came with the best friend handbook, plus I was the only one with my license. Sometimes I would take her boyfriend too, but that seldom happened, I wasn’t one for PDA in my car, I found it to be gross.  
“Rylie!” she said in a demanding voice.  
“What Megan! I am waiting but you know I have to get home and well you know…” I said in a sad tone. I never finished those sentences; it always hurt us to think about our separation.  
“Yeah, about that you might be just a little late getting home; you might want to call your mom.” She said in a persuasive voice. I just knew that she was up to no good; she made her “I’m guilty face”.  
“Why?”  
“Um, well we’re kidnapping you.” She said as she pulled a rope out from behind her back.  
I laughed. “Ha! Are you serious? You and what army, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“She has us!” I should have known that Ana and Sarah were behind this too. These two were like twins, only separated at birth. I met them in the beginning of my sophomore year. I had Spanish with them, and well to tell you the truth I was quite scared of them. They were loud and obnoxious, everything that I was not. When they had problems, they let everyone know. It had to be the talk of high school or else they would do something drastic.  
One day in Spanish they were talking about how they had went to some party over the weekend, and how they got so smashed, and high, and how they both hooked up with the hottest boys at the party. I thought that they were beyond stupid, I hated their guts completely. They had pushed their dumb bitchiness to my breaking point so I let loose on them.  
“Will you just shut up already?” I yelled, even though they were right next to me.  
“Excuse me” Ana had said with that “I’m so much cooler” smirk on her face. I wished that I could just smack it off. “Don’t talk to me that way! Do you know who I am?”  
“Yes.” I simply replied, and then I added, “You are the school sluts; you want everyone to know that you have done everyone. When actually, me and a whole lot of other people could care less about who or what you have done. Sorry to disappoint.”  
That is the last thing that I said to those two. The funny thing is that about two weeks later we were best friends. Ana, Sarah, Megan, and I, we were our own version of the three amigos plus one.  
“She has you? Well you are not really that tough. Besides like anyone would let you guys kidnap me in the middle of the day, at school with teachers, and many other people I know that would save me.” I said blatantly, with a sort of rude tone.  
But before I could say anything else, my arms were tied behind my back and I had some sort of material over my eyes. They were really doing it, and I seriously thought that they were kidding. Well I guess not. Where were they taking me, I was becoming very scared, I could tell that they were leading me away from the parking lot because it was getting to be very quiet. Almost as if they were leading me to the back lot, aka smokers central.  
“Whoa, hang on I am not smoking.” I tried to stop walking but it wasn’t working. I wasn’t that strong of a person, hell I couldn’t even do regular push-ups. “This better be a fricken’ joke. If you know what is good for you, you will tell me what the hell is going on right now.”  
I could hear Sarah laughing in front of me, just snickering. “I told you guys she wouldn’t go silently, it’s like against her religion to have surprises.”  
I laughed at that statement and Ana noticed. “See you are laughing at it you can’t be too upset with us. Unless your laugh is really a cry. Are you crying? Megan, this was a bad idea she is crying. Can we just tell her what is going on?” Ana always had a funny way of turning her worry in to humor for others; it is like she liked talking herself out of sanity.  
Megan replied “Will both of you just shut it already? This is a sacred moment, the kidnapped cannot know anything.”  
I could tell that we had moved away from the school completely, seeing as all I heard was the wind and an odd sliding noise coming from somewhere. Obviously, we were going for a drive. To where I wish I knew.  
“What are you doing to me?” I screamed I no longer felt the ground with my feet. “Put me down, right now!’ And they did, well I fell, on to the seat of some vehicle.  
Slam! Someone had shut the door. I could tell that we were in Sarah’s car, because it smelled brand new still, and she just got this car for her sixteenth birthday, three weeks ago. Plus she had Taylor Swift blasting out of her speakers, she always did. She was obsessed with her. It was almost creepy, stalker-ish; she knew some of the weirdest facts. I don’t even want to know how she discovered them,  
“Are you ready?” Ana had asked me. I could tell that she felt bad for what was taking place.  
“For what? Can you just drop the whole secrecy thing? I promise I won’t be mad.” I tried to add a sincere tone to my voice.  
“Fine!” Yes, Megan had finally given in. “Are you ready for the last adventure of the four amigos?” I could tell she was crying.  
“I’m sorry.” I said. She knew that I meant it. I remember the day that I told her, it was the day I knew neither one of us would forget. Her house was the first that I ran to when I heard this dreaded news, and I literally ran there. By the time I got to her house, my face was drenched in my tears. I had mascara lines everywhere. I just barged in through her front door, we had been friends for too long to abide that rule, we never knocked, we were family, her parents were my parents, and vice versa. When I walked into her kitchen, I immediately grabbed her I didn’t know what else to do. I was absolutely horrified, but of course she knew that. I never cried, so when I did it had to be something bad, very bad.   
“What is wrong Ri?” She whispered into my ear. She always did that when I was upset.  
“S-S-San D-Di-Diego.” I sobbed, as I collapsed to the floor.   
She gave me this look of confusion. She probably thought that I was crazy. To her San Diego was the place that she had always wanted to go to. She wanted to go to the Zoo and see Shamoo. But to me, it was what ruined my existence. San Diego figuratively killed me. Megan had no clue and neither did anyone else.   
My parents thought that I was happy; they knew that I had always wanted to go there. I thought for vacation, they though for the rest of my life.   
“What do you mean, San Diego?” She was confused. “Why are you crying? You have always wanted to go…” She finally stopped talking. She understood my sorrow. She had finally realized that we would be separated, for a long time, maybe even for forever.   
“Do you get it now? Do you understand why I am crying?” I tried to look at her strait in the eye. She avoided me, like I knew that she would, she didn’t face sad things very well.   
“OH! MY! GOD! Your moving there aren’t you?  
I didn’t answer right away.  
“What the hell Rylie? Come on, are you?” she yelled, she was really pissed, and was starting to cry. I felt the tear drops on my toes. I just nodded. I didn’t have the strength to move anything else. Now I did not try to look at her, I know I could not have handled the pain of her face. It would affect me more than anything else about this.   
“When?” As she said this she led me upstairs to her room.  
“I don’t know. I ran out of my house before my mom finished even telling me everything. I sort of panicked, and to be honest I didn’t even really care, it doesn’t matter what I think about it, it’s gonna happen, I can’t make it stop.” I sort of half yelled, half cried that out to her. It felt mean, but she understood my emotion.   
That was in March, it was now June, and school was out. I was leaving in exactly five days. I should have expected that my girls were planning something drastic, something that I may act like I hate it at the time, but I know I will love it when I am gone and at my new home.


End file.
